


Lucy

by PuzzleBot



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Songfic, i just found this sitting in my docs i don't remember writing it but i know it was ages ago, i think this was a songfic for Lucy by Skillet, possibly anyway, y'all know what's gonna happen, you can't tell me alfendi wouldn't be an amazing dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleBot/pseuds/PuzzleBot
Summary: She's not really gone.





	

**"Papa..."**  
  
 _The panicky expectant father burst through the doors to the maternity ward, eyes wide as he searched for his family. A top-hatted elderly man strode over to him with worry showing in his face._ _  
_ _  
_ _"I came as fast as I could. How do things look?" The younger Layton asked, gasping for breath._ _  
_ _  
_ _The professor sighed and shook his head, placing a hand on his son's shoulder._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Not good, my boy. She's nearly three months early, it's not going to be an easy job at all. She... She has already lost a lot of blood." He explained, leading his son into where his wife was giving birth._ _  
_ **  
"Daddy, wake up!"  
**  
 _Hour after excruciating hour passed. Alfendi grew more and more tense, to the point where nobody dared speak to him, unless they wanted an earful of abuse. It reached the point where he was turned out of the room for causing too much stress. His heart was thumping, his minds were one in worry. He paced frantically, literally non-stop, until his legs grew too tired to hold him._ _  
_ **  
"Papa Prof!"  
**  
 _It took six long hours for the final verdict was passed by Death, but also by Life. Al rushed back into the room to see his pale, exhausted wife lying on the hospital bed. Her forehead shined with sweat, and tears were dripping down her face._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Lucy." He breathed, falling to his knees and grasping her hand._ _  
_ _  
_ _Lucy turned to look at her husband one last time. Her eyes were devoid of the usual glow, her smiled forced. Through all the chaos in the room, Alfendi could only see her._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Don't leave me, Lucy. I can't do this without you." He begged, kissing her hand._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Name 'er summat nice, eh? Love ya, Papa Prof."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Her eyes slipping shut, a final breath left her body._ _  
_ _  
_ _"No.. No... LUCY! WAKE UP!" Alfendi screamed, his voice breaking as he ran a hand through his dull purple hair._ _  
_  
 **"Dada, get up! Stop sleeping, dada."  
**  
 _Tears dropped from his face onto the bedsheets and sobs racked his body. His hair slipped to crimson as he hid his face from view. His heart, the heart he had given so completely to Lucy, shattered and crumbled to the floor, leaving him empty. If he'd only been here sooner, surely this wouldn't have happened. Surely he could have saved her. Somehow..._ _  
_ _  
_ _A child's wailing. No. He had to be strong. At least for now. His child needed him. Wiping his eyes, he stood up, placing a final, tender kiss on his wife's forehead. As if in a trance, he held his arms out for the tiny piece of Lucy he had left. The baby quieted as she was passed to her father. Bright auburn eyes looked up at him from the blankets she was swaddled in. She was beautiful, just like her mother._ _  
_ _  
_ _"Hello, little one. I'm your P-Papa. Your Papa Prof." Alfendi choked out, staring down at the gurgling child, "I'm to name you something nice. Well hello, Little Lucy. I love you, my dear."_ __  
 ****  
"Daddy..."  
  
Finally the voice of the sweet five year old broke through the memory. Alfendi Layton sat up in bed to see his daughter, almost the spitting image of his late wife, lying next to him. He shook away the dream and smiled.  
  
"Hello, little Luce." He said, pulling her into a hug, "Happy Birthday."  
  
Lucy hugged her father back tightly, eyes shining. Thank god this child had inherited Lucy's constant enthusiasm.  
  
"Can we go see mama? I want to talk to her again." She asked, kissing her father's cheek affectionately.  
  
Alfendi nodded.  
  
"Just give me a few minutes to get dressed, and then we'll have breakfast, yeah?" He said, kissing the top of her head before she ran from the room.

 

* * *

 

The pair walked down the street hand in hand, an early morning mist chilling them. Lucy shivered, causing her father to kneel down, doing up her coat and wrapping his scarf around her neck. They stopped outside the gates to the cemetery and Alfendi took a deep breath, gripping the small bouquet of red, yellow and white roses tightly. Lucy smiled up at her father and raced ahead. Alfendi had always striven to make sure this place wasn't associated with sadness for his daughter. He wanted her to think of this place as a place for her to go when she wanted to talk to her mother, just like he did. He followed Lucy to the gravestone, situated under an apple tree, and laid down the flowers as she traced the engraving.   
  
"'Lucy Layton... An adored wife, and the best mother that never was.'"   
  
"If she could see you now, I'm sure she would be so proud of how brave you are, my big girl." He said, kneeling by the grave and running a hand over the headstone, clearing it of the thin layer of dirt, "Do you want to talk to her before you open your presents?"   
  
Lucy smiled and nodded.   
  
"Hello, Mama Lucy." She said, crossing her legs, "I'm five today. Daddy told me your story again last night, about how you had to go up to heaven right after I was born. Is it nice up there? I hope it is. I hope you come back soon. I can't wait to meet you."   
  
As Little Lucy spoke, sat in the grass with her white skirt spread around her, Alfendi once again found himself bargaining with the universe. If she could come back for one day. Alfendi couldn't leave his daughter here on her own, so it was the only way he'd see her again, hear her laugh, feel her soft hands.   
  
"Papa?" His daughter whispered, slipping her hand into his.   
  
"Lucy... You're finished talking to Mama? You want to open your presents?"   
  
She nodded and playfully snatched a satchel from her father, unaware of his inner turmoil. Alfendi grinned at her, his hair slipping to crimson as Potty took over for a heartbroken Placid. He caught her and tickled her until she relinquished the bag with a chiming laugh, her eyes shining.   
  
No, Lucy wasn't gone, was she? Lucy was right there in front of him. And that was what mattered.   
  
"I love you, Lucy." He mumbled, kissing his daughter's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Past me apologises profusely.


End file.
